The detection of a ligand by a receptor (for example, detection of a pathogenic agent such as a microbe or toxin by an antibody; or detection of an antibody in blood by another antibody; or binding of a chemical toxin, such as nerve gas, to its receptor) is important in the diagnosis and treatment of individuals exposed to disease-causing agents. Early detection of pathogenic agents can be a great benefit in either disease prophylaxis or therapy before symptoms appear or worsen.
Every species, strain or toxin of a microbe contains unique surface ligands. Using molecular engineering and/or immunological techniques, receptor molecules, such as antibodies, can be isolated that will bind to these ligands with high specificity. Methods have also been developed where receptors, such as antibodies, are linked to a signaling mechanism that is activated upon binding. Heretofore, however, no system has been developed that can quickly and automatically detect and amplify a receptor signal coming from the binding of a single or a low number of ligands. Such a system is imperative for rapid and accurate early detection of ligands.
Most available diagnostic tests are antibody based, and can be used to detect either a disease-causing agent or a biologic product produced by the patient in response to the agent. There are currently three prevailing methods of antibody production for recognition of ligands (antigens): polyclonal antibody production in whole animals with recognition for multiple epitopes, monoclonal antibody production in transformed cell lines with recognition for a single epitope (after screening), and molecularly engineered phage displayed antibody production in bacteria with recognition of a single epitope (after screening). Each of these receptor systems is capable of binding and identifying a ligand, but the sensitivity of each is limited by the particular immunoassay detection system to which it is interfaced.
Immunoassays, such as enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), enzyme immunoassay (EIA), and radioimmunoassay (RIA), are well known for the detection of antigens. The basic principle in many of these assays is that an enzyme-, chromogen-, fluorogen-, or radionucleotide-conjugated antibody permits antigen detection upon antibody binding. In order for this interaction to be detected as a color, fluorescence or radioactivity change, significant numbers of antibodies must be bound to a correspondingly large number of antigen epitopes.
Thus, there is a need for a system that rapidly, reliably, and automatically detects ligands, especially when present in very small quantities and consequently provides a measurable signal.